Roxas' playlist for Axel
by I.Am.Cannibal
Summary: Axel and Roxas date. Axel and Roxas break up. Riku and axel get together and break up. Roxas gets semi-raped by sora. Will Axel come beack to save him? rated M for violence, slight lemon/rape, and language ased on katy perrys "thinking of you". series!


**Hey people, I know I have like two other projects around town, but this came to me so fast, I literally wrote it in 30 minutes. I know I'm new, and I may not have the best skills yet, but I am trying, please review; If you like it, tell me! If you don't… well review constructively please. But please don't have any flames about the couple, do it about my writing skills please. Anyways, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Thinking of You (the song that is).**

**Thinking Of You**

"Don't be scared Roxas, I'll be gentle,"

His dark brown hair touching my light blonde, he was full of dandruff. But better than the stupid red hair that haunts my dreams.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection_

He broke my heart, why? He was perfect, or so I thought…

_Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

Sora eased up to my neck, sucking on it, giving a light nibble 'I vomit in my mind.' But **He **had moved on with Riku, I guess it's my turn.

_You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know_

He didn't even notice my hesitation, I dint want this, I couldn't want this… he was nothing like **him**. He pulled me to sit up into his lap, as he slowly unzipped my jacket.Then pulled up my shirt…

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes  
_

As I shivered at the wind outside the window, Sora pulled me close to him, he was icy cool. **He **had always been so warm, so loving when **He **held me. Sora took off all of his clothes quicker than a flash, obviously wanting satisfaction, right now. I had to get over **Him**… now.

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

He ripped my jeans off along with my boxers, revealing everything to him. Quickly planting one on my unwilling lips, he began to prepare himself.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
_

He laid me down on my back and began his work on my body. It hurt, he wasn't gentle with me at all, **He **was always gentle.

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

I made my legs spread, getting a light smirk from Sora "You like that Roxas?" with a grin, plunging himself further and further, his member going deep inside me, pulling in and out, in and out, making me moan, but the moan wasn't from ecstasy, it was from disgust, I realized. I couldn't do this; I hated everything he was doing. "Sora! Stop!"

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into  
_

"Fuck that, you know what you were getting yourself into, you are mine tonight!" he said, coming close to climaxing.

I tried pushing him off, to which he slapped my face… hard. Help, someone, I need you! Tears started falling down my cheeks.

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!_

All I could think of was** Him**, think that this is** Him** loving me, but **He** wouldn't do this to me. **He** would treat me gently, if I hurt, **He** would pull out and apologize to me for an hour straight, holding me the whole time.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

He kept thrusting into me, taking breaks here and there, obviously trying to drag this out as long as possible. I heard a car outside our the window, I pray, is it coming for me?

_Oh, won't you walk through?  
_

The door slammed open to **Him. ** Axel! "What the fuck!" instantly seeing Sora on top of me and tears on my face.

He instantly tossed Sora off of me and threw him into the wall. Leaving Sora unconscious, Axel picked me up, wrapping a blanket around my frail nude body. "Axel I…" Is aid before he covered my lips with his own.

"I know love, I'm sorry, I will never lose you again." He said smiling down at me, carrying me to his car, laying me down in the passenger seat of his car.

_And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

I wouldn't let go of his jacket, and he wrapped his arm around me, not saying anything, not needing to. I love him, and he loves me. When we got to his apartment he carried me in bridal style, and tossed me some shorts and a t-shirt too big for me. After I got them on he smiled at me, and pulled me close. He whispered in my ears "Never again, will I leave you." 'never again would I try to use someone to cover up for him,'

We went to bed happy together, me holding onto his shirt, nuzzling into his soft musky odor. 'I love you' I thought to myself.

**So there it is, I really didn't want the lemon to be the center of the fic, so please, know that, I wanted the lemon to be vague. The song "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry/ Brand made me just feel so amazing! Roxas and Axel deserve love! I love you guys! So please be gentle, I like constructive criticism. Mwah! Luvs you guys!**


End file.
